


The Moments of a Disappointing Child

by IsLib



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Beau Week 2019, Gen, Pets, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLib/pseuds/IsLib
Summary: Series of prompt fics for BeauWeek2019.





	The Moments of a Disappointing Child

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't found out about BeauWeek until like twenty minutes ago, and I'm just gonna completely improv the first prompt and go back to edit eventually (don't kill me pls?).
> 
> Also, first published fic on AO3, last time I wrote something that people read was 2011 and that was a SYOT, so I might be horrible, but we'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoy? At least a little?

You could easily say Beauregard wasn't a paragon of obedience. You could just as easily say that she didn't exactly have any reasons to be one. There's a point where a child notices the pattern - and Beau's parents only ever talked to her when she did something worse than anything she'd done before.

It only got worse when none of her friends were in the city (and that was actually surprising, but then again, maybe trying to impress her friends got her into less trouble because she tried to be _useful_...)  as she'd lose all the carefully curated paranoia and just went off provoking the touchiest and biggest lowlifes and eventually either returning with bruises or in manacles. 

Lately, it seemed that her parents couldn't be bothered to notice whatever happened. Getting home escorted by the guard only got a sigh or a raised eyebrow, even bleeding on the carpet only meant someone would be called to clean up. 

And as everybody knows, every lowest low means there's a silver lining waiting. In Beauregard's case, it was the burlap sack full of a writhing mass that fell on top of her as she was trying to snap out of the daze that dropped her into the gutter. (Getting hit repeatedly with a chair will do that for you.) 

Now, whatever you say about Beau, she isn't completely heartless. And while the way the sack was moving was a bit disconcerting, she knew how horrible containment could be, and set to work on the knots keeping the thing sealed inside as soon as she could see straight again. 

~~(I can tell you're expecting a kitten or a puppy but also that you don't think that's appropriate. Don't worry.)~~

Perhaps it could be attributed to the still-present ringing in her ears, but she didn't actually notice the hissing until the snake bolted out the pack and coiled around her arm, somewhat painfully squeezing. It was large, being wrapped around her arm quite a few times and yet still having enough length that didn't make it out of the sack, and for a moment, Beau was worried she'd get killed by a giant constrictor snake in a gutter after a stupid brawl - but the snake suddenly slithered off her arm and towards a small white ball a few feet down the stream of garbage water. And then freshly sated, it returned. 

* * *

Beau's friendship with the snake was short and passionate. First, she smuggled it into her room, then she tried to figure out a way to train it and kill her parents, then she spent a _lot_ of the money from her less-than-legal activities to get it to stay, and finally, she'd get sent away to the Cobalt Soul. And it was goodbye, snake-y, because she was essentially kidnapped, and who knows what actually happened to it - it probably got killed by someone, or maybe it eventually escaped out of her room and was living its own free life now. Beauregard wasn't planning on returning to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on twitter @izzyliberty  
> Don't try Tumblr, I haven't been there in ages. Just to scroll.


End file.
